


thank u, next

by shigeko_chan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan
Summary: All he needed was this. Just this would always be enough.





	thank u, next

Restless as can be, Aoba rolled over and stared at the clock glowing bright in his face.

 

01:37.

 

Sleep was really out of question. Too much on his mind, he climbed out of bed and trotted to the kitchen, feet slapping on the floorboards.

 

Normally at a time like this, he would have also been catching not a wink of rest, but for totally different reasons. Aoba wondered if his body had become all too used to that schedule before blocking out the memories of stickiness and sweat as he filled up his cup with tap.

 

He chugged about three glassfuls before eyeing that bottle in his peripheral. It was so annoying at how tempting it was. Aoba knew that there were better coping abilities instead of turning to alcohol to fix his issues. 

 

But it’s not like he gave a fuck otherwise. His grandmother sent it to him three weeks ago, saying it was good for cooking, but she also recommended him to sip on it too. Maybe he should just start drowning his problems with the substance.

 

And when cap came off, three shots later, he broke down into tears.

 

That bastard had really screwed him over, hadn’t he? That fucker, that belligerent, abusive _dick_...

 

Aoba had stripped out of his nightclothes and even contemplated taking off the undies too. Glass windows or not, it’s not like anyone would see anyway.

 

So the boxers came off as well. Another shot.

 

02:37.

 

An hour later, he was hitting the border of drunkenness. He cried a while, and now his fingers were so deep inside himself and feeling oh so good he couldn’t even remember why he was crying in the first place. Aoba rocked his hips back and forth, panting and growing needy. The cup spilled over and splattered on his chest, and the warmth of the liquid was just enough to make his body churn and flip and _release_.

 

03:37.

 

After a little bit of self-love, he had another shot. He thought about calling up a good friend now, not giving a fuck about possibly disturbing his sleep. Hell, he was probably out at a club right now anyway, or trying to seal the deal with some hot chick. Aoba would admit that he was jealous about his ability to effortlessly find people that were enraptured with his whole being. Aoba wanted someone to be as obsessed and in love with him as that guy’s fans.

 

Stretching his naked body out in front of those glass windows, he tapped the number out on the screen. After ringing him five times, he finally picked up, tiredness thick in his tone.

 

”Are you serious? It’s almost four in the morning. I can’t come over now.”

 

”I’ve got sakeee.”

 

”Shit, no wonder you sound so high.” After a little bit of sputtering from the other side, he heard him say “Alright, fine, I’ll come over. But stop drinking, ‘kay? Too much isn’t good for you.”

 

”Jesus fuck, Koujackie. I... I hardly ever dr-drink, and you wanna talk all ‘dat shit?”

 

”I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, Aobaaa.”, he murmured in a sing-song voice. 

 

And he kept his word.

 

04:37.

 

Koujaku had fussed at him for walking around naked in front of the glass windows, which resulted in him becoming an angry drunk and throwing the cup at those exact windows. Thankfully, the windows didn’t break, but the cup sure did.

 

He broke down into tears once more, which resulted in Koujaku picking him up gently, as if he were fragile and precious, and placing him on his bed. When he turned away to get him a shirt from his dresser, however, Aoba grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled him right on top of him.

 

”Make me your pretty boy.”, he whispered in a sugary, sultry tone. The other male flushed brightly, pushing him away and telling him that he should calm down. Disappointment tasted like bile in his mouth as the shirt went over his head.

 

And, he broke down into tears once again. Aoba didn’t know what to do. He was so affected by that asshole that he became a total mess. Things like drinking and having sex were good painkillers until reality came seeping through again. He didn’t want to feel reality, but he didn’t want to go whoring himself out and killing off all his brain cells either.

 

”Kou-Koujaku.”, he sobbed. “Don’t leave me alone here.”

 

The man clutched at the warm body like a lifeline, like a child would a teddy bear during a thunderstorm. The amazing thing was that this teddy bear hushed the ugly noises that leaked out of his throat and held him close just as tightly.

 

“Don’t drink the next time you’re upset.”, his voice poured like honey into his ears. “If you need anything, anything at all, call me.”

 

”Mm.”

 

05:37.

 

The sun wouldn’t rise for another two hours. For that, Aoba was grateful. After crying, fooling around, crying some more, and some cuddling, he felt a warm weight in his chest. It wasn’t the emptiness from before, instead filling him up to the brim.

 

He immensely realized that he had never felt true pain until being with him. Aoba was grateful for that too. That was an emotional release that was so heavy he nearly started crying again. 

 

He also realized that no matter how badly that guy had screwed him over, he wouldn’t break. He wouldn’t fall to his feet and drown in a void of these pitiful feelings. Aoba was strong, despite the depressive cloud fogging his mind.

 

Yes, this was needed to get through this. Aoba didn’t need the bottle. All he needed was this.

 

This would always be enough.


End file.
